


Like Royalty

by Daphnean



Series: My EXO Challenge [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Yixing's boyfriend pulls back suddenly after a visit with his best friend. Like always their problems resolve with a happy ending, even if the road is bumpy along the way.





	

Baekyun had used the cliché that they were puzzle pieces, but Yixing thought that he and Zitao were more like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich; they went together well, but often things were messy in the process. In two weeks, they’d hit ten months, and while it wasn’t cause for any big anniversary celebration, Yixing was already thinking ahead to that beautiful one year mark just on the horizon. He’d been asking around for ideas for the big occasion, but it helped having a very honest and passionate boyfriend; Zitao wore his heart in big, bold stitches on his sleeves.

Until his friend Sehun had come to stay with them for the weekend.

Yixing didn’t have any issues with jealousy, thought it was an insult to Zitao to question his behavior like he didn’t trust him, even if he did hang off of Sehun during most of his stay. Zitao was a very affectionate person, leeching onto his co-workers during lunch breaks until Yixing showed up, usually a very disgruntled looking Kyungsoo handing him over with amusement twinkling in his eyes while Zitao went on about his shift. Yixing was always there to remind his boyfriend to actually eat his lunch, lifting his chopsticks with a piece of meat whenever Zitao paused to take a breath.

 After Sehun’s visit, however, this intimacy between them vanished. Zitao would text that he was too busy for lunch and shift away on the couch as they watched Parks and Recreation. Yixing didn’t say anything the first week and only slightly considered addressing it the second, but by the third, the behavior seemed to go more extreme. Any kiss was shunned, and Yixing was nothing if respectful of that at any time, but it was out of character for Zitao, who loved sneaky blowjobs in the bathroom on those same lunch breaks or seeing how many rounds they could go a night before he’d cheekily call Yixing an old man.

The first time he’d asked, very casually as they did the laundry, if Zitao was all right, the younger man immediately stopped his folding, claiming he had a headache and needed to take a nap. Yixing felt the tension between them growing, vines wrapping around his throat as he let his protests go down like dry swallowing a pill. He finished matching the socks alone.

The next few attempts were just as quickly silenced by sudden phone calls or needing to stay late at work.

On his next day off, he decided it was time to call in reinforcements, and Baekhyun being their mutual friend, was the best he had. Plus the cheeky brunet was a sucker for free lunch, always giving his best advice on a full stomach, or so he claimed.

“So he’s pulling away in general, turning down sex, and clamming up the moment you try and talk about things?” Baekhyun twirled his fettuccini around his fork, eating the pasta bundle with a little pleased noise.

Yixing nodded, still picking at his chicken. “I don’t want to think Sehun did anything, they’ve been friends since they started college together, but after his visit, everything seemed to change.”

“Well, maybe Sehun didn’t necessarily mean to do or say anything, but just kind of hit a nerve. Have you thought of anything you might have done, or are you playing pin the tail on someone besides yourself?” Baekhyun licked the sauce from the corner of his mouth as he finished speaking.

 There was no heat, no accusation in his words, but Yixing shifted anyways. “Not that I’m aware of. I’ve gone over our conversations time and time again, but nothing stands out. Are you sure he hasn’t said anything to you?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “No, although he has been answering my texts with less emojis, which for Tao isn’t the best sign. Do you have Sehun’s number?”

“I don’t really want to resort to that. I feel bad enough going around him like this to talk to you.” He took a long drink of his tea, hoping it would soothe his heart like it did his dry throat.

“Look, Zitao is forcing your hand.” Baekhyun’s expression held conviction in the line of his brow. “Being an adult and in a relationship means talking about shit, even if you don’t like it. If he won’t tell you, Sehun might have to. And I’m friends with you both; I’m neutral ground, so no guilt, okay? Think of me as a sugar free cupcake and splurge on me whenever you need to.”

Yixing chuckled. “Thanks, Baekhyunie. I’m going to try and talk to Zitao a couple more times first. I’d rather get this from him than his friend anyways.”

Baekhyun saluted him, and then grinned. “Good luck, Xing. And speaking of dessert…”

“You mooch.” Yixing opened the menu again with an affectionate roll of his eyes.

\--

Zitao got off work first today, and Yixing had decided to start the evening off with a treat of takeout, hoping to help soften his boyfriend up for the conversation. Duffel bag in one hand and keys in the other, he opened the door with a muffled, “I’m home,” as he had a paper bag in his mouth.

What greeted him was nothing short of absolute chaos. Kitchen cabinet doors were flung open, the storage ottoman gaping like a mouth with blankets tossed out haphazardly. Momentarily Yixing panicked, wondering if they’d been robbed, only to remember that the door had been locked. This was likely Zitao’s doing.

There was still no response from his boyfriend, as he sat down the takeout and keys on the counter, letting his work bag fall to the floor. Padding through the hallway, he turned the corner into the bedroom to see Zitao on the floor, a large box in front of him, nearly empty, and surrounded by piles of lingerie.

Shock had him still, lips slightly parted as he took in the sight. Zitao looked more mortified than when he’d spilled a wine cooler down Yixing’s white dress shirt for their six month anniversary, his fingers curled up in a particularly soft looking pair of blue panties as he worried his lip with his teeth.

Yixing finally felt able to speak, but Zitao was quicker still. “I’m sorry!”

Slowly, Yixing moved to the floor. “For messing up the apartment?”

Zitao didn’t seem have the patience to keep this in any longer, looking almost angry as he replied, “For pulling away, for not telling you, it’s just…”

“This is why…you were upset?” Yixing was still trying to take all this information and sift through it, find the heart of the problem that had Zitao looking so afraid on their bedroom floor.

“Sehun’s moving to Germany. He couldn’t…keep these for me any longer." Zitao brought the fabric to his chest like a shield. “And they’re all so expensive; I have to order custom because I’m so broad and tall and-”

Yixing gently took his hand in his, trying to uncurl it from around the powder blue fabric. “I bet…these look really pretty against your skin tone.”

Zitao had already looked close to tears before, but now he sobbed, the sound wet and jarring in the quiet of the room. “Sometimes I like to look pretty. Not handsome, but pretty.”

“Are you…” Yixing didn’t remember the term, knew it could go by many things, remembering that Jonghyun liked certain pronouns, but it had been years since they’d really talked outside of Facebook or Line. Hopefully they’d still be willing to answer questions if Yixing asked politely.

Shaking his head, Zitao took his hand, fully, dropping the underwear. “No. I mean, I don’t think so…I’m still a man. I still wake up and go to sleep and feel like a man, but sometimes…sometimes I want you to call me some cute little pet name while I’m all done up in one of these…and I’m scared because just because you’re into me doesn’t mean you want this too. I…a few boyfriends have…”

That was all Zitao had to say for Yixing to pull him into his arms. “I don’t know if this is something I’m…going to be into, like you. But I love you feeling good and special, and if this does that for you…then I’m all up for trying it. Just be patient, if I screw up.”

“I love you, Yixing.” Zitao’s longer arms tightened around him, and Yixing felt his shoulder dampen with more tears.

In return, he rubbed the younger man’s back, kissing near his ear. “I love you too, Zitao. It’s going to be all right.”

\--

The night before their first playdate, Zitao had shown him his entire collection. Yixing was not necessarily attracted to how he typically saw lingerie presented, but every time Zitao’s eyes sparkled, his voice lilting upwards as he talked about the feeling of the stockings on his skin, Yixing felt himself more eager to see his boyfriend dress up. They chose an outfit together, although in the future, Yixing said it was up to the younger man to make a decision.

While the whole scenario wasn’t necessarily a dangerous scene, Yixing also wanted something akin to a safeword, a code that could let him know to slow down on any gendered terms he was using just in case it started to make the other man uncomfortable. After the suggestion, Zitao had pinned him to the bed, pressing kisses to his temple, cheeks, and chin, reminding him between each one of how considerate he was being. Watermelon was to stop and coconut was for slowing down.

Finally, for future occasions, Zitao said he’d indicate his interest by laying the lingerie out in the morning with his work clothes for Yixing to see. With everything covered, Yixing knew he should feel more at ease, but it took him a while to find sleep, Zitao holding him close like a stuffed toy.

\--

Like before “The Pantygate of ‘16,” as Sehun lovingly called it once he found out about the ordeal, they went back to having lunch together at Zitao’s office building between Yixing’s dance classes. Having an eight o’clock class had meant that Yixing had woken earlier that morning, giving Zitao a kiss to the temple before heading off to stretch and set up the music in the studio. This had been partly a strategy so that the lingerie on Zitao would be a surprise, a pretty reveal later in the day rather than a quick glance in the mirror as they both tried to get ready in their tiny bathroom.

Today Zitao wasn’t hanging off of Kyungsoo for once, but at a table in the corner, picking out the tomatoes in his salad and placing them methodically on the napkin by his apple juice.

Yixing kissed his hair, before sitting down beside him. “Hello princess.”

Zitao sat up straighter at that, eyes sparkling a little. “Xing…”

“Is it okay…” Yixing licked his bottom lip as he took out his sandwich, watching Zitao closely.

The younger man only gave a soft, cat-like smile. “It’s perfect. You want a peek?”

Yixing gave him a look. “And ruin the surprise?”

“It’s like shaking a box before opening it, right? Just a little glimpse, for tonight.” Zitao’s lipgloss was a shiny, soft pink that caught the light as he spoke. Yixing was amazed it was surviving through the lunch.

Still, Yixing couldn’t help but indulge the younger man. “Going to tease me a bit, baby?”

Zitao had forgone a tie today, his plum colored work shirt heavy and opaque. Slowly he unbuttoned the first couple of buttons and pulled the fabric back to reveal a pretty, lacey black strap. Yixing’s first thought was to snap it against the younger man’s skin, like a shitty third grade boy, but he resisted the urge.

“You like it?” Zitao asked, and Yixing could see the hesitation in the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed.

“How many more hours till I have you at home?” Yixing’s voice was low as he slid his pointer finger down the strap, glad they were hidden away at the corner table.

Zitao preened though, brushing Yixing’s hand away with a grin. “Be patient. I’ll be all yours soon enough. How were classes today?”

Yixing appreciated the change of subject, because he was already so curious; Alice ready to fall down the rabbit hole, wanting to see more. Lunch passed by quickly enough and left Yixing back at work, staring at the clock whenever his mind would wander.

\--

After so many weeks of stilted contact, Yixing was thrilled to have his koala of a boyfriend clinging to him again. All through dinner, Zitao had seemed to squirm, bringing extra attention to his lips with frequent biting. While Yixing didn’t necessarily wear makeup, he was impressed at the lasting power of the color and how gorgeous it looked against Zitao’s complexion. On the couch after the meal, Zitao couldn’t get enough of touch, but Yixing could tell the difference, how Zitao took extra care to be gentle; his movements more graceful and calculated than most nights.

The movie credits began to roll, and Zitao leaned in, lips brushing against Yixing’s neck. Overly sensitive, Yixing’s breath caught, eyes closing slowly as Zitao spoke, “Ready to unwrap your present, gēgē?”

Yixing slid his fingers over Zitao’s thigh, drumming them near his knee. “As if I could say no to you, princess.”

“I thought so.” Zitao’s grin was catlike as he moved to his feet, dragging Yixing up and to the bedroom with such exuberance that Yixing could feel the jolt of energy like static from their touch, Zitao’s fingers looped around his wrist.

Yixing could only chuckle as Zitao settled him on the bed, standing in front him like one of his dancers ready for a solo. “Come on pretty baby, let me see you.”

The younger man briefly looked coy, both hands near his collar as he worked the first button of his shirt open. He seemed to be uncertain, and Yixing almost asked if he needed to slow down, but instead Zitao spoke up, “Close your eyes for me, gē. Please?”

“Anything for you.” Yixing obediently heeded the request, shifting on the bed as he heard the rustle of fabric, Zitao’s soft breathing. The snap of elastic made his cock jolt in his boxers and he had the strongest urge to peek beneath his lashes, but he’d promised himself that this would be perfect for Zitao.

“Yixing.” A soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, then Zitao’s voice moved back slightly. “You can open your eyes.”

When he finally took in Zitao for the first time, Yixing hoped his expression conveyed just exactly how much he liked what he saw. The tall, lean figure of his boyfriend was exaggerated even further by the lacey bralette, in a smoky lavender and black, elongating his bare torso before finally ending at his panties. They matched the bralette; Yixing had expected no less, with straps attaching them to pretty black stockings with bows along the clasps on his thighs. What Yixing hadn’t expected, was how much he loved seeing Zitao like this, shyly shifting from one foot to another, running his hands down his own stomach towards the band of the panties.

“Baby.” His voice was a bit rough, and he cleared his throat. “You sure know how to spoil me.”

Zitao spun slowly, and Yixing nearly groaned as he revealed that the panties were nothing but lace in the back, Zitao’s firm ass on display. While he hadn’t had a chance to look for long, he swore he saw a peek of his boyfriend’s favorite plug in him, black and sleek. “Mmm, and you’re going to spoil me back right?”

Yixing curled a finger, beckoning him over. “Come onto my lap and let me get my hands on you, and I will.”

With careful steps, hips moving with an extra swing, Zitao settled himself on Yixing’s lap, legs spread wide. Yixing wasted no time, sliding his hands along the stockings, loving the texture against Zitao’s smooth, shaved legs. When Zitao gasped, Yixing took advantage, sucking his lower lip into his mouth, moving around to cup the younger man’s ass in his hands, caressing it gently through the lace. He had no idea when he’d grown such a sensory, fabric kink, but Zitao was always teaching him new things about himself.

Zitao kissed back, letting out the prettiest little moans, breathy and light as they’d pull apart and meet again. “Gēgē, please.”

“Please what, princess?” Yixing slid his hands up, under the bralette strap and then around, thumbs brushing the younger man’s nipples. “There’s a lot I want to do to you. I’m gonna need some direction.”

Arching into his touch, Yixing leaned back just slightly, just enough to get the full picture of Zitao on his lap, toes pointed in the carpet and body curling so beautifully, hard in his pretty purple panties.

“Fuck me.” Zitao opened his eyes, whining out the words.

Yixing trailed kisses down his bofriend’s neck, fingers curling in the thin strap of his top. “How baby? On your back? On your knees?”

“My back.” Zitao’s fingers were in his hair now. “The view’s better.”

Yixing chuckled, sucking a mark near his collarbone. “As if you had a bad angle.”

A short, sharp little slap to his side, and Zitao was laughing. “Yixing!”

“You know what your ass looks like in these, princess,” he countered, pulling back to grin at the man in his lap. “Come on, lay back for me.”

Zitao moved off of his lap, laying back in the sheets, legs bent and his hard cock stretching the fabric, the color darker where he’d already started to leak. Yixing exhaled slowly, wanting his libido to calm so he’d have the stamina to make up for all of the times Zitao had been denied this fantasy, to be treated exactly as precious as he deserved.

The younger man arched slightly off of the bed as he got comfortable, and this time Yixing clearly saw the plug. His hands wandered down to his cock, thumb tracing over the fabric as he whined softly. “Gēgē, what are you waiting for?”

Yixing snapped one of the straps holding the stockings up against Zitao’s thick thigh and the younger man gasped, sucking his lower lip into his mouth.

“I just want to make sure you’re wet enough for me, baby.” The lube was already at their bedside, but Yixing tossed it closer as he stood, finally undressing himself.

Zitao looked pleased that Yixing had noticed the toy, lifting his hips up off the bed to show off before resting them back on the bed. “Been thinking about you all day; it helps.”

Finally naked, Yixing crawled over his boyfriend, pressing kisses right above the line of his panties, and slowly up his chest. He could feel the tension and release after each brush of his lips, hands back on the stockings and slowly moving further up.

“Want to keep the stockings on?” He was at Zitao’s jaw now, nosing kisses up to his ear, voice breathy as his fingers traced the seams of lace along the younger man’s thighs.

His boyfriend nodded eagerly, and Yixing could almost feel the arousal pounding through Zitao’s pulse. “The…they’re snug. The straps are just for show. Just unbuckle them and the panties can come off alone.”

“Pretty baby with thick thighs.” Yixing sucked slowly near Zitao’s ear, just enough to make him tremble as he fumbled with the straps. Eventually, being smooth and sexy wasn’t going to help him remove the garment any faster and he pulled back, brows furrowed as he moved towards the buckles.

Zitao laughed, though, so it didn’t spoil the mood. “Having trouble, gē?”

A light smack to his thigh and Yixing grumbled softly, “Such attitude, princess.”

“It comes with the title.” Zitao sighed and let his head fall back against the pillows as Yixing finally undid the fasteners, sliding the panties slowly down and off, tossing them on the floor.

Yixing, moved back up for another kiss, fingers now easily able to trace the rim of the plug. When Zitao gasped from the sensation, Yixing took advantage, claiming his mouth with a more intense kiss, tongue slipping in. The younger man’s hands were now on him, clinging onto his shoulders, like he never wanted to let go.

He was gentle as he pulled the plug from Zitao, pulling back so he could watch the younger man’s face, eyes closed and lips even more pink without the lipgloss.

Yixing put the plug on a towel near the bedside, one finger teasing inside his boyfriend. “Look at how wet you are, baby…”

Zitao made the softest little whine, knees trembling. “Gēgē, why do you keep-keep teasing me?”

“Because.” Yixing pressed kisses along his boyfriend’s jaw between words, one finger still steadily moving in and out of his entrance. “Doesn’t royalty deserve to be pampered?”

Zitao was starting to already fall apart, leaking more against his belly and voice so breathy with want as he asked for more. Yixing kissed him again before pouring more lube down over his fingers, slowly adding a second. The plug had Zitao stretched, but Yixing was always extra cautious, even as a third slid in easily. Watching the younger man was enough to make him almost forget how painfully hard he was, itching to finally get inside his boyfriend.

“Princess, I can’t wait any longer.” Yixing barely got the words out before Zitao’s hands were in his hair, tugging him in for a bruising kiss.

“Fuck me.” His voice was raw, pretty and rough. “Please Yixing, please-”

As soon as his fingers were out of Zitao, Yixing slid in. Both of them seemed to hold their breath at the first thrust, Yixing’s head on the younger man’s shoulder to keep himself from losing it at the tight, wet heat, Zitao’s little breathy “gēgē,” and the nails digging into his shoulders.

Zitao always told him that his dancing made him sinful in bed, and while Yixing had never watched himself perform, he hoped that whatever grace he had on the dancefloor was here with him now, with each roll of his hips as he started to rock into his boyfriend, sucking marks along his shoulder.

“Fuck, baby,” Yixing murmured against his skin, one hand moving to steady Zitao’s hip. “Fuck you feel so good around me.”

Zitao cried out as he started to speed up, one hand tight into his hair, keeping Yixing’s mouth against his shoulder. Yixing had months to memorize the right pace to make his boyfriend fall apart for him, legs spread wide and gripping the sheets with spiraling pleasure. A little too fast, bed frame creaking in protest while Zitao drowned out the sounds with his moans; that was what drove his lover mad.

Yixing, despite his earlier dirty talk, was far quieter, sweat beading near his hairline as he started pushing himself towards both of their orgasms, one hand steadying his thrusts, curled in the sheets while the other curled around Zitao’s cock.

“Princess, are you going to come for me?” Yixing pulled back again, needing to see Zitao’s face.

That was all it took, the younger man arching up off the bed, crying out his name as he came between them. Yixing’s head went back to his shoulder as his own orgasm followed more quietly, hips rocking slower and slower as they both came down from the high. Yixing couldn’t hear anything but his pulse; feel the tightness of Zitao around him and the offbeat rise and fall of their chests.

It was only when he thought he heard a sob that Yixing moved, head tilting up as panic jolted wildly in his ribcage. He immediately moved to pull out. “Tao-”

The younger man only held him closer, not caring how gross they both were with sweat and come. “I love you. I...you did so good and I just never thought…”

Yixing worked his arms around his taller boyfriend, relief hitting him alongside his exhaustion. “I’m so glad I…that this was exactly how you wanted it.”

Zitao made him tilt his head, so their eyes could meet. His eyes were glittery in the dim light of bedroom, not with makeup, but happy tears. “It was more. It was having this fantasy and you. I got both.”

“Zitao.” Yixing could feel his smile dimpling despite the cheesiness of his boyfriend’s line, because he knew how much sincerity was there as well.

They shared a kiss, chaste compared to the ones before it, and Yixing pulled back with a sigh. “The bedroom’s a wreck.”

“I’ll clean it tomorrow.” Zitao nuzzled into his hair. “I have a pretty little maid outfit you’ve never seen me in.”

Yixing groaned, the image hitting his still sensitive body like a door to the face. “Baby, you have to remember I’m an old man.”

A laugh, bright and warm like sunshine in the fall chill, filled their little bedroom, and Yixing felt like maybe he’d have the stamina for another round tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a ship I usually sail with, but this was fun to write. Also a kink that doesn't leave me weak in the knees, but I also did my best with it. Zitao's actual outfit is a mix of several I researched, so I don't have any specific garment I based it off of. A big muse for this piece was a comment Zitao made in an interview where he said that he loved women's clothing, but he couldn't really find anything to fit him with his build. So in this work, he has plenty.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
